Un enlèvement, pas si inconvénient
by LovesHarry
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le tournois des grands jeux inter-magique. Lucy ce sens observez, elle fini par être kidnappé. Lucy tombe amoureuse de l'un ces kidnappeur mais voilà un secret qui bouleversera ses amis et son amour.


Note de l'auteur : C'est un OS sur Fairy Tail, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur mon compte skyrock je l'ai fait en fiction mais j'ai décider de la modifier et de la transformer en OS. Donc voilà boonne lecteur. Ma fiction avance ne vous inquièter pas, je préfère plusieur chapitre d'avance pour pouvoir avancer plus rapidement. ^.^

/!\ Attention lemon et scène légère de torture ! Vous êtes prévenu ! Ame sensible s'abstenir !

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

Tout commença dans la ville de Magnolia dans le royaume de Fiore après 7 ans d'absence tout les mages de fairy tail étaient enfin réuni. Ils gagnèrent le tournoi inter-magique et redevinrent la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. De retour à leurs guilde. Ils firent la fête dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme ils leurs étaient coutume sauf une et c'était Lucy. En effet depuis quelques jours la blonde se sentait suivi, elle en parla d'abord à Erza qui fut immédiatement en colère et prête à tout massacré, se que Gray et Natsu remarquèrent tout de suite et demandèrent à Erza .

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Lucy dit qu'elle se sent suivi depuis quelque jours. Si je les trouvent ! Je vais en faire de la chaire à saussice. Puis se tourna vers Lucy et lui déclara.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de ça.

\- Oh merci Erza tu es la meilleur.

Lucy rentra chez elle, avec une escorte de trois mages : un exhibitionniste, une tête à flamme,un chat bleu. Vous l'aurez deviner c'est bien sur Gray,Natsu et Happy qui sous les ordres d'Erza, la ramene chez elle. Puis de nouveau quelques jours passèrent et toujours rien.

\- Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter pour rien les amis.

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas se n'ai rien sa arrive à tout le monde. Lui dirent ses quatres amis.

\- Merci. Elle leur fit un sourire timide et dit qu'elle rentre chez elle et leur dit.

\- A demain.

Sur le chemin de chez elle, deux homme l'attendaient cacher dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle mal éclairer. C'était Sting et Rogue de Saberthooth . Arriver à sa porte, elle sorti ces clés et alors qu'elle s'apprèta à l'ouvrir. Qu'elle se fit surprendre par derrière et par ces deux assaillant qui lui donnèrent un coup de point dans l'abdomen. La constellationiste perdit connaissance tout de suite après tellement la douleur fut forte.

\- Eh bien et bien plus tôt sexy, dommage que se soit une fée. Déclara le blond.

\- Hmm ... Répondit son compère brun.

Ils la ramenèrent à leur guilde et devant leurs maître qui leur donna ordre de lui confisquer ses clés et de lui mettrent un bracelet anti-magie juste a cas où. Ensuite, ils la ramenèrent dans leur appartement. Rogue, puique c'était lui qui la portait, la déposa sur un lit dans une chambre d'ami et puis alla se coucher tout comme le blond l'avait fait précédement.

OoOoO

Notre cher tête blonde se réveilla doucement dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se releva de suite et se tordit de douleur. Effectivement, elle venait de recevoir la douleur de son ventre et se rappella qu'elle venait de se faire enlevée, par deux inconnus. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur ces deux hommes, l'un avait des cheveux noir, de magnifiques yeux rouge et un air impassible et l'autre des cheveux blond cendré avec une cicatrice au-dessus de son oeil droit et des yeux bleu glace il affichait un sourire moqueur. Elle les reconnu immédiatement: Rogue et Sting de Saberthoot. Elle se mit en colère et leurs dit:

\- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

\- Tout simplement pour nous venger de votre guilde. Mais aussi de Natsu Dragneel et de Gajil Redfox. Lui répondit Sting. Tout dut moins c'est la raison que leur donna leur maître.

\- QUOI ?! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Par-ce-que tu es l'un des membres les plus important et influent de Fairy Tail. Répondit Rogue pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré.

\- Maintenant tu va rester, bien tranquillement ici. De plus notre maître ta confisquer tes clés et là tu est en ce moment dans notre appartement, où tu vas y resté quelques temps, petite fée. Ah et aussi tu as un bracelet qui bloc ta magie, tu ne pourra pas t'enfuire.

Elle n'osa rien répliquer. Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail tout le monde étaient très inquiets. Erza était folle de rage envers elle même de ne pas avoir cru Lucy. Natsu, lui, cassait tout sur son passage et Gray, lui, ne se battait pas avec Natsu et le plus surprenant était qu'il était encore habillé. Ils s'envoulaient encore plus de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les inquiétudes de leur amie blonde. Ils partirent alors et chercherent dans toute la ville. Et ne trouverent rien, pas même la moindre trace ni même la moindre odeurs. Ils rentrèrent à leur guilde en espérant touver des indices très rapidement.

OoOoO

De son côté Lucy avait visité l'appartement. Il y avait un grand salon salle à manger qui était ouverte sur la cuisine, qui était séparé par un bar. Leurs chambres étaient au fond à droite celle de Rogue au milieu celle de Lucy à droite et à gauche celle de Sting. Celui-ci d'ailleur était énervé de l'attitude de la blonde, Rogue lui l'avait trouvé belle comme un ange dès qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la contempler, il se frappa mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit c'était leur ennemie, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il resentait quelque chose de fort en vers Lucy et c'était inévitable. Mais elle qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Surement de la haine. Il fut sorti de ces pensés lorsque la jeune femme demanda.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire de la cuisine ?

Les deux mages se regardèrent interloqués. Devant leurs têtes, elle leurs expliqua.

\- Je ne vais pas vous empoisonné c'est pour passé le temps.

\- D'acc- d'accord. Bégaya alors Rogue.

Sting le regarda surprit, se demandant ce qui se passait entre ces deux là. Idée à creuser.

\- Ouai ! On va manger. S'exclama Sting.

\- Eh bien tu est comme Natsu. Lui dit Lucy.

\- Eh ne me compare pas à lui ! Répondit-il.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïllance, jusqu'à ce que le brun décide d'intervenir.

\- Bon sa suffit ! Sting tu vas faire les courses et toi Lucy tu vas sans la cuisine !

Rogue est vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il est énervé. Sting couru alors acheté les ingrédients pour faire la cuisine (pour les gâteaux et les pâtisserie) et Lucy couru dans la cuisine. Rogue parti la rejoindre après. Elle était assisse sur une chaise droite comme un piquet et regarder Rogue. Cette attention le faisait rougir : ce était inhabituel car d'habitude son visage restait impassible.

\- Est-ce-que tu va bien ?

\- Oui...oui et désolé de m'être énervé.

\- Ce n'ai rien et tu es mignon quand tu rougit. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La blonde devient aussi rouge qu'un homard bien cuit tout comme le brun d'ailleur. Un silence suivit cette remarque. Sting troubla le silence qui c'était imposer quand il arriva dans la cuisine, les mains remplit de sacs plastique, débordant d'ingrédients. Rogue ne regarda pas tout de suite son ami mais ses mains. Le dragon des ténèbres écarquilla les yeux légèrement. Leva les yeux vers Sting et...

\- Sting ! cria t-il

\- J'ai fait les courses !

Le dragon slayer des ténèbres se pencha pour prendre un ingrédient.

\- Farine, oeuf ,sucre...

Le jeune homme énonça tous ce qui se trouvait dans les sacs et Lucy cru avoir un malaise.

\- Que des ingrédients pour faire des gâteaux !

\- C'est à manger ! Lui répondit Le blond.

Rogue se leva comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Lucy reprit ses esprits et leva vers le dragon slayer des ténèbres.

\- Tu ne penses qu'a manger des cochonneries !

\- Calme toi Rogue,ce n'ai rien !

La jeune fille se leva calmement et se dirigea vers Sting. Prenant les sacs avec un sourire elle jeta un regard aux deux dragons slayers. Puis en chantonnant, Lucy tourna les talons et partit vers le bar en vidant les sacs dessus. En la regardant rapidement, personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait était enlevé. Après avoir vidé les courses, elle chercha dans les placards des récipients, des ustencils, un balance etc... La blonde les étala sur le bar tous ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle survola la cuisine et vit dans un coin, un tablier. Puis sans demander elle l'enfila puis repartit à sa tâche de pâtissière. Prise dans son travail, elle sentit un regard au-dessus de son épaule. Elle décida alors de regardé par dessus de son épaule et vit le beau ténébreux et ses joue commensairent à devenir légèrement roses.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Lui proposa t-elle.

Rogue fut surprit,il fixa la blonde quelques secondes et allais répondre. Mais Sting lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Moi je veux bien !

Lucy lui sourit et lui tendit le fouet. Il le prit et se mit à la place de la jeune fille .Jaloux de l'intérêt que porte Lucy à son compagnon il se mit à côté de sa bien aimé. Oui par-ce-que maintenant c'était sur, il avait trouver sa compagne. Il versait maintenant les ingrédients au fur et à mesure.

\- Sting tu peux me donnée un œuf.

\- D'accord.

Le dragon slayer de lumière contourna la blonde, tendit le bras et prit œuf frais dans sa main. Mais il était tellement luisant, puisqu'il avait était ramasser le matin, qu'il glissa et s'écrasa au sol.

\- Oups ! Déclara Sting contrit.

Lucy et Rogue jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'oeuf puis à Sting. Dans un rire gêné Sting regarda sa bêtise, puis il partit chercher une éponge dans l'évier. Il se baissa et d'un geste, enleva le jaune et le blanc. Du moins il pensait avoir tous enlevé ! Alors qu'il partait pour rincer l'éponge, il posa son pied là où l'oeuf était et ... glissa...tomba sur le dos de Rogue avant de dévier de sa trajectoire et de tomber sur les fesses. Rogue lui heurta la blonde qui essaya de le rattraper avant mais cela fut impossible et ils s'effondrent. Lucy sur le dos et Rogue sur elle. Sans le vouloir la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux avant l'impact. Quand ils arrivèrent à terre, la jeune femme sentit une choses douce, humide, agréable. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les siens plongèrent dans ceux de Rogue. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser ! Voyant cette réalité Lucy écarquilla encore plus les yeux et détourna ensuite la tête. Rogue, lui,se leva à toute vitesse. Sting, qui avait tous vue resta la bouche ouverte sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Lucy se leva à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferma. Après l'avoir fait elle s'assis dos contre la porte son visage n'avait jamais aussi rouge et son cœur ne c'était jamais emballé autant. Est-ce-que sa signifiait qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui ? D'un de ses kidnappeurs ? Et d'un ennemis de Fairy Tail ? Ils leurs avait fait tant de mal mais elle l'aimait, oui ça c'était une affirmation. Dans la cuisine Rogue avait caché son visage pour que son amis ne le regarde pas car sa rougeur égalait celle de Lucy. Il l'avait embrassé et devant Sting en plus, même si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès sa bien aimé c'était enfuit. Est-ce-que sa signifiait qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? A cet pensé son coeur se serra, sa faisait mal. Sting avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours que son amis se comportait bizarrement et aujourd'hui il avait compris la raison de son comportement il est tombé fou amoureux de Lucy.

\- Tu as eu le coup de foudre ?

\- De...de quoi tu parle.

Répondit Rogue paniqué et inquiet car il avait vu juste.

\- Ne me ment pas, je sais que j'ai deviné allez avoue ! Maintenant va lui dire !

\- Quoi ? mes t'es malade !

\- Tu l'aime oui ou non ?

Rogue toujours aussi rouge pivoine.

\- Bi...Bien...Sur...O...Ou...Oui.

\- Bien alors vas-y.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que Rogue était déjà parti. Le dragon slayer de la lumière était heureux que son ami montre enfin ses sentiments et qu'il soit tombé sur une perle rare même si elle lui tapait sur le système mais se montrait tout de même intentionné dans ses circonstance alors qu'elle est retenu prisonnière. Rogue était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre et frappa c'est alors que Lucy sursauta.

\- Qui...qui est là ?

\- C'est moi.

Elle dégluti à l'entente de sa voix.

\- S'il-te-plaît je peux te parlé.

Elle réfléchie à une vitesse fulgurante et lui ouvrit la porte, il entra, Lucy était devant lui, elle détournait le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Rogue. Il avala sa salive pour lui dire ses trois petit mots.

\- S'il-te-plaît écoute prit une grande respiration et dit. Je t'aime Lucy. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

A l'entente de ses mots Lucy écarquilla les yeux , elle voulait tellement les entendrent. Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Rogue était heureux qu'elle l'aime aussi alors il la serra dans ses bras fort et musclé, elle se sentait bien elle était comblé. Les deux tourtereaux allèrent dans la cuisine pour finir ce qu'ils avait commencer. Sting les attendait, se demandant quand est-ce-qu'il pourrait mangé les gâteaux. Lucy et Rogue étant de retour dans la cuisine, la bonne humeur sans suivi.

Mais combien de temps ses moments de bonheur durera t-il ?

OoOoO

Plusieurs jours avait passé depuis cette déclaration et les tourtereaux se portait très bien. Sauf du côté d'une certaine guilde (vous l'aurez devinez c'est bien sur Fairy Tail) leurs recherche n'avait abouti a rien. Ils étaient tous d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Pu***, si je les trouvent ils vont creuvés ! S'écria Natsu.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi abruti de tête à flamme. Dit Grey.

OoOoO

Du côté des deux tigres.

Ce matin Sting et Rogue avait été convoqué dans le bureau de leurs maître.

\- Votre mission est terminer amené moi Lucy Heartfilia. Leur dit-il.

\- Vous voulez que nous la remmenions dans sa guilde. Répondirent à la cantanade les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Non ici , j'ai une affaire à réglé. Lança t-il sur un tons qui ne laissait place à aucun questionnement.

\- Euh ... trés bien ... Dirent-il avec rétisence.

Sting et Rogue trouvait cela vraiment étrange, ça cachait définitivement quelque chose de vraiment gloque. Mais que voulait-il à Lucy ? Elle n'a rien fait et Fairy Tail n'a toujours pas attaqué, ni même su (je crois que ça se dit comme ça :/ si vous savez dites le moi ^^) . A se moment là Rogue eu un très mauvais pré-sentiment. De retour à leurs appartement, ils expliquèrent la situation à Lucy. Elle les écouta attentivement sans montrer une réaction. Même si au fond d'elle, elle était morte de peur.

\- Après qu'il m'ai parlé est-ce-que je rentrerait dans ma guilde ? Dit-elle sans ce convaincre elle même.

\- Oui c'est se que pense. Lui répondit le brun inquiet.

\- Alors allons y. Lança Sting, pas motivé pour un sous.

OoOoO

Arrivé à Saberthoot , Lucy fut séparé des deux dragons slayers et fut amené au sous-sol de la guilde. Ils (les gardes) la mirent dans une grande pièce éclairé et repartirent d'où ils venaient. Dans cette pièce se tenait trois personnes le maître de Saberthoot, Minerva et Lucy. Minerva toisait Lucy d'un air sadique ce qui donnait un mauvais présage à la belle blonde. Tout d'un coup Minerva lui sauta dessus et l'assomma.

Plus tard Sting et Rogue se disait que cette "discutions" durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Jusqu'à qu'ils virent Minerva.

\- Où est Lucy ? Lança le ténébreux.

\- Sa ne te regarde pas. Répondit-elle avant déclater dans un ricanement sadique qui ne présagais rien de bon pour la constellationiste.

\- Qu'es que vous lui avait fait ? hurla-t-il

\- Vous vous êtes complètement fait avoir , si nous l'avons fait enlevé c'est par-ce qu'elle est la seule sait où se trouve l'endroit où Zeref a été scellé. C'est aussi la dernière constellationiste de la mythique famille heartfilia qui soit encore en vie ! Elle est la seule qui sait comment briser le sceau. Elle continua de ricaner par la suite.

Rogue et Sting furent choqués mais aussi horrifier par les dirent de Minerva. Surtout connaissant son goût plus que prononcer pour la torture.

\- Ah avant que je parte vous ne me retrouverez pas ni le maître, ni la blonde. Nous l'avons emmené dans un endroit où vous ne pourrez pas lui venir en aide.

Après avoir fini sa phrase elle se mit à rire au éclat puis se volatilisa. Rogue tomba à genoux par terre et hurla sa détresse.

\- Comment j'ai pu la laissez y allez !

Sting ne savait pas quoi dire pour le rassurer, il ne l'avait jamais dans cette état. Quand il s'aperçut d'un fait étrange, une légère chaleur ce fit sur leur épaule droite. La marque de Saberthoot disparut.

\- Hey Rogue on a plus le tatouage de Saberthoot.

Rogue se releva surprit. Il n'avait rien sentie. Enfin pour une fois Sting eu une idée. Bien que cette idée ne l'enchanté pas vraiment.

\- Euh ... Et si on allait à Fairy Tail et qu'on leurs disent tout ce que l'on sait de la situation ainsi que de demander d'intégrer Fairy Tail ?

\- Hum.

Ils partirent alors en direction de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps , Lucy émergea de son inconscience. Elle remarqua que ses mains était attachées avec des chaînes et celles-ci relier au plafond, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. La blonde avait compris alors ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Mais elle était résolu à ne rien dire car l'avenir en dépendait. Elle arrêta son monologue intérieur quand elle entend dit quelqu'un entré dans la pièce. Cette personne n'est autre que Minerva tenant dans sa main droite une valise.

\- On va bien s'amusé blondinette.

Dit Minerva avec un sourire sadique , elle posa la valise sur une table et l'ouvra et y étala toute sorte d'instruments de torture. Puis elle balada sa main sur les objets et s'arrêta sur un fouet qui ressemblé à une tige de rose avec des épines acérer. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle se fit frapper au niveau de l'abdomen et des côtes la chaire fut lacéré, elle hurla de douleur. Ce supplice continua avec des instruments tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres.

OoOoO

Au même moment Sting et Rogue arrivèrent devant les portes de Fairy Tail. Ils était éssouffler, tellement ils avaient couru mais sans contre fiche. Ils poussèrent les portes de la guilde et entrèrent en trombe. Tout le monde les regardèrent avec un visage signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas les bien venu et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir. Quand Natsu s'approcha il sentit sur Rogue et sur Sting l'odeur de Lucy. Il sorti de ses gonds et leur cria :

\- Comment sa se fait que l'odeur de Lucy soit sur vous ?

Les yeux de toute la guilde se firent aussi rond que des soucoupe.

\- Justement c'est pour sa qu'on est venu. Répondit le blond à la place de son comparse.

\- Racontez-nous. Ordonna Erza.

\- Notre ancien Maître nous avaient ordonné d'enlevé Lucy. Répondit cette fois ci le brun.

\- QUOI ? POURQUOI ? Firent la guilde de plus en plus en colère.

\- On ne savaient rien de ce qu'ils voulaient faire réellement. Lança en coeur les deux garçons.

Rogue et Sting racontèrent alors ce qu'ils savaient et au fur et à mesure du récit tout le monde était de plus en plus choqué sauf Makarof qui était déjà au courant.

\- Oui je suis au courant du passé de Lucy par rapport à Zeref elle me la raconté directement quand elle à rejoint Fairy Tail. Maintenant Sting , Rogue approchez-vous tout les deux, n'ayez pas peur.

Ils s'approchèrent et Macarof leurs mit le tatouage de Fairy Tail.

\- Pourquoi ? Après tout le mal qu'ont vous a fait. Dit Sting sous le choque.

Le maitre sourit de toute ces dents, tout comme la guilde entière.

\- Mes enfants le passé c'est le passé.

Rogue et Sting furent très ému même si ils ne le montraient pas , ils avaient comprit pourquoi Lucy aimait tant cette guilde , c'est une famille aimante.

\- Bien maintenant allons sauver Lucy ! Hurla Makarof. Quand vous êtes tout les deux arriver et que vous nous avez raconter que vous aviez enlevés Lucy et que vous aviez aussi dit que Minerva la enlevé à son tour. J'ai demandé à Happy , Charuru et Lily de trouvé leurs trace. Ils ne vont surement pas tarder à arrivé. Tient quand ont parle du chat un en vois la queue.

\- MAÎTRE ! ON A TROUVER !

Dès cette annonce des trois exceed. Ils se sont envolés à toute vitsse en direction de la planque de leurs ennemis suivit de très mais alors de très près par Rogue , Sting n'aurai jamais cru Rogue capable de ça. Oui car Rogue était dans une telle rage contenu qu'il manqua de peu de la laisser sortir. A la suite Sting était suivit de près par Natsu , Gray , Erza , Jellal , Wendy , Levy , Gajeel , Mirajane , Lissana , Elfman , Jubia , Luxus, Fried , Bixlow , Evergreen et Makarof. Les autres étaient resté à la guilde.

OoOoO

Retour du côté de Minerva et de Lucy , la mage céleste était dans un tel état qu'on ne pouvait même pas imaginé à quelle point elle souffrais , son corps avait des blessure grâve partout et d'où quittait d'énormément quatités de sang.

\- Alors crache le morceau. Tout ce qu'on te demande est de nous enmené là où Zeref à été scéllé et de briser le sceau.

Lucy de sa voix faible répondit :

\- Sa jamais ! Répondit-elle avec les faibles force qui lui restait.

\- Très bien , alors tu va mourir.

Ricana Minerva, elle fit un sourire sadique , prit un couteau et s'aprèta à le planté dans la gorge de la constélationiste. Quand la porte de la cachette explosa en mille morceaux, c'était Rogue qui quand il vit Lucy gravement blessé et au porte de la mort. Sa fut trop pour lui ( ndla: c'est vrai que d'habitude c'est Mister Freese ), il laissa exploser sa rage. Ces pouvoir en furent décuplés, il lança un hurlement du dragon des ténèbres tellement puissant qu'il batti Minerva et leur ancien maître en une seule attaque de magie brut. Quand les autres membres arrivèrent et qu'ils constaterent l'état du brun. Ce fut Sting, le premier à réagir pour le calmé avant qu'il ne les tuent tous.

\- ROGUE ! CALME TOI ! VA VITE AU PrèS DE LUCY ! Hurla Sting , par chance Rogue l'écoute et accouru la où était attaché Lucy , la détacha et la prit dans ces bras.

\- Lu ... Lucy ! Hurla Rogue fou d'inquiétude.

Elle le regarda , mais ne pouvait plus parlé tellement elle avait hurlé de douleur. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

\- Est-ce-que quelqu'un peu la soigné ! Cria Rogue la voix briser.

\- Oui moi je vais la soigné. Intervient Wendy.

Lucy venais juste de s'évanouir ,Wendy réussi à bout de force à la soigné. Rogue la prit toujours inconsciente dans ces bras , comme une princesse. Tout le monde rentra à la guilde après que le conseil soit venu arrêté le maître de Saberthoot et Minerva.

OoOoO

Du côté de Rogue, il amena Lucy jusqu'à l'appartement de celle-ci en la portant. La jeune fille n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et cela inquiétait beaucoup le brun , quand il fut devant l'appartement de la jeune femme , il entra et la posa délicatement son le lit.

Puis deux jours passa et Lucy ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il faillait qu'elle reprenne ses forces. A la guilde il n'y avait pas de bagarre , tout le monde étaient déprimer et triste que leur amie ne se réveille pas. Rogue était dans le même état qu'eux, en pire il était resté enfermé dans l'appartement de saa belle , plus précisément dans sa chambre, sur une chaise près du lit de la belle endormie à attendre son réveille.

\- Je t'aime Lucy ! Je t'en pris réveille toi !

Désespéra Rogue. Quelques heures plus tard il vit que la main de Lucy commença à bouger. Il sauta de sa chaise tout en retenant son souffle puis quand elle ouvra les yeux Rogue pouvais de nouveau respiré. Il lui "sauta au coup" et l'embrassa délicatement de peur de la briser.

OoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, Lucy était bien remise de son aventure.

Après cette douce retrouvaille Lucy parti prendre une douche , elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla , elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède , l'eau coulait sur sa peau peu de temps après elle senti une autre dans la pièce et sentait qu'elle se rapprochait.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou le souffle de son dragon , il l'a retourna et l'embrassa brusquement , le baisé était à la fois remplis d'amour et de désir , elle se laissa faire ensuite les baisés descendit dans son cou en laissant quelques marque de son passage. Rogue était à présent avec des vêtements mouillés mais s'en fichait , les jambe de Lucy s'enroulèrent d'elle même autour de la taille du dragon , quand à lui il passa ses mains sur les fesses de sa jolie blonde et la porta pour sortir de la douche et avança jusqu'au lit où il déposa Lucy, elle défit les boutons de la chemise de Rogue ainsi que son pantalon une fois enlevé Rogue jeta les vêtements mouillé dans un coin de la chambre , Lucy retraça les contours des muscles de son bien aimé se qui lui provoqua un frisson de plaisir , il l'embrassa puis descendit sa tête vers les seins de sa belle la langue du dragon traçait des cercles qui provoqua de léger gémissement à présent ses mains malaxé l'un des seins de la mage qui gémissa. Il commença à prendre le mamelon durci par le plaisir , le lécha et le mordillant légèrement se qui la fit gémir plus fort , devant le visage que lui faisait Lucy il décida de passez à la vitesse supérieur alors il écarta les jambes de sa bien aimé pour pouvoir entré dans son intimité. Il donna un coup de buttoir et s'enfonça en elle , Lucy lâcha un petit cris de douleur, Rogue ne bougea plus et attendit que la douleur s'arrête et quand elle ne la sentit plus elle fit un léger coup de bassin et Rogue commença ses va et vient qui allèrent de plus en plus vite sous les supplications de sa compagne. Tout deux crièrent le nom de l'être aimé dans des râles de plaisir et c'est dans un dernier coup de hanche que Rogue déversa sa semence chaude dans Lucy qui cria une dernière fois le nom de son dragon et s'écroula suivit de Rogue, il se retira de sa compagne et s'allongea à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras Ils haletaient encore puis qu'en leur respiration se fit plus normal, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et se dirent un "je t'aime" avant de sombré dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, les deux tourtereaux se levèrent et prirent leurs douche ensemble après s'être lavé et habillé, ils partirent à fairy tail.

OoOoO

Deux mois plus tard :

Depuis quelques jours Lucy ne se sentais pas bien , elle vomissait et avait des naussées quand elle s'entait une odeur ou très tôt le matin et qui habituellement ne la dérangeait pas. Elle décida donc d'allez voir un médecin , elle n'avait rien dit à son amour pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Le médecin lui fit une prise de sang d'autre testes puis lui demanda de repasser dans quelques jours. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Bonjour, Mlle Heartfilia.

\- Bonjour Docteur.

\- Bien les résultat de vos testes. J'ai l'heureuse nouvelle de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte.

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Elle est enceinte ? La blonde en fut ravie.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Mais de rien.

Lucy partit tout sourire du cabinet et pris la direction de son appartement pour annoncer à son brun la bonne nouvelle. Arrivé Rogue l'attendait , elle lui sauta dessus il en fut surpris mais ne le montra pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh ... Chéri ... je suis allez voir un médecin.

\- Tu es malade ou ta mal quelque part ?

\- Non ... non ce n'est pas ça ne t'inquiète pas. En faite ... je ... je suis ... enceinte.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux , il allait être papa. Lucy attendait depuis un minute quand Rogue sauta de joie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui !

Il la serra dans ses bras. Ces instins de protection déjà là, il posa sa main gauche sur le ventre de son ange et le carressa délicatement.

\- Dit et si nous laissions à la guilde le deviné sa risque d'être amusant. Dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- D'accord. Sourit avec amusement le ténébreux.

OoOoO

Un mois était passé depuis que Rogue et Lucy avaient decider de garder le secret et personne ne l'avaient encore remarqué pourtant Rogue se montrait de plus en plus surprotecteur envers Lucy.

Et sa tout le monde l'avaient remarquer et trouvaient vraiment étrange du coup à chaque fois que notre jolie couple arrivaient chaque jours à la guilde tout le monde faissaient de leurs mieux pour trouvé le moindre petit indice pouvant indiqué quoi que se soit. Mais ce fut Wendy qui le remarqua en première et poussa un crie de joie.

\- Kyaaa ! Lucy ! Yes!

Elle s'élança vers Lucy et lui fit un gros calin. Tout le monde à part les trois concerné avaient les yeux sorti de leurs orbites.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquez ce qui se passe ? Se lança le dragon slayer de feu.

\- Je suis enceinte. Annonça Lucy avec un doux sourire.

\- Youpi il y aura plein de bébé Lucy et de bébé Rogue ! Cria Mira dans son monde et tout le monde éclatèrent de rires et fêtèrent le joyeux événement.

Fin


End file.
